Pieces
by hinata061389
Summary: People can change... that's what I wanted to believe... Especially when other people never breaks them...People can change...I know... Sasuke x Hinata


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN: I don't know why but suddenly an unknown reviewer inspired me to do this fic. I guess it's because his review is nothing but destructive and I pitied those people he reviewed.

To you, I just wanted to show to you trough this fic, that you should be at least nice to people who you review. Not because they writings are bad or you didn't enjoy even a bit what they're writing, you have the right to tell people they suck. Tell me, if you know any person who didn't wanted to change to improve? People want to change their weaknesses into strengths, so what right are you to let them down? I mean I don't blame you if you didn't like what I write ('coz it's your opinion), but can you at least say it the nice way around?

And yeah, you know what I felt the first time I read your review? I felt sad and down. But then again I thought that it's not my fault or your fault that you didn't like it. But you indeed know that if you're in my place you'd be hurt too. Remember the saying: don't do to others what you don't want them to do unto you.

But I guess, I should thank you for the review and the time you gave to read my work. Arigatou! Because of it you gave me a lesson to ponder on. Thank you.

Anyway, guys, sorry for my rant… I just feel that it's so mean to say the author something to the line of, "you suck'", "inferior", or even, "damn you, you call this trash a fic!" Because I always believe… that no matter how bad a person writes… she/he still exerts effort onto it… and we don't know how hardthey work for it…That's enough to acknowledge them right, and say criticisms in a nice way? You know I'm right, right? So on with the fic!

--

"Hinata-neesan!" a feigned sweet voice stopped the Hyuuga heir on her tracks. She stiffened as she knew its Hanabi, her younger sister.

"O-ohayou Hanabi-chan…" she greeted as she smiled timidly. Her sister gave her a smirk.

"Tsch, neesan, your posture SUCK! Heh, Jane!" Hanabi taunted before turning her back at her.

Hinata felt like she wanted to cry. Even Hanabi doesn't respect her. She felt all her courage got crashed AGAIN as she find her way out of the Hyuuga manor. Everyday, she'd pick up every piece of her self, her courage, just to be broken again by people who humiliated her instead of giving her their trust.

It's not like she need compassion or pity. She just wanted them not to spill the pieces anymore. Because the more it breaks, the more little it becomes that she's afraid that someday she won't be able to see and pick it up again.

She found herself standing at the genin training ground afterwards. She's always struggling hard to change herself, to gain acknowledgement, and she believe that she really did change. She's a chuunin now, but again, they still think she still doesn't change. But she guessed, they can always acknowledge that she works hard and struggles hard to change right? Don't they think that's important? Don't they care that she puts a lot of effort to improve? That she practice everyday even exceeding her limits, just to overcome the weakness?

"Naruto-kun… where is you…?" she muttered as she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Don't they see that she get hurt everyday, emotionally, mentally and physically, and she's still here standing?

"Hmmp…" a boy out of nowhere jumps towards her. She immediately recognized the familiar raven hair, black eyes, and pale white skin. A very distinct appearance. Uchiha Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san…"

"Tsch… It pains me to see you… You look so WEAK." The Uchiha said as he walked around her. She gulped. Here comes another one to down her.

"You call yourself a ninja? YOU SUCK. NOTHING BUT A TRASH." He insulted her so much she felt that she's about to burst. In so much pain… strange how she didn't feel any anger…

"You're nothing,weak. I bet even your family treats you like a junk. Guess the Hyuuga are just scums."

"Yamero…" she whispered but the sound still reached the Uchiha's ears.

"Huh? As if you have the right to tell me to stop." He smirked, she clenched her fist.

"A-as if you have the right to insult my f-family like that? A-as if you have the right to insult me? You don't know me. Not a single bit… You don't see my pain, my struggles; you don't see what I strive for, or how hard I tried to change… What gives you the right to mock people?" she whispered in a soft voice.

The Uchiha can only stare in shock. How can she not shout?

"Did I insult you because you have no family? Did I do you harm? I didn't right?…What would you feel if I'm in your place?" she swallowed.

" Don't talk as if you know everything… Don't go on insulting people 'coz you never know what kind of pain they're going trough…. Don't go on thinking you're the only one hurt, because there are other people much hurt than you…"

"Tsch… Like you have the right t-"he started saying but she cut him off.

"I'm still talking. Don't go thinking you're the only one who strive and struggle hard… We all have feelings hidden beneath us, Uchiha-san… It's hiding beneath layers and layers of negative emotions… But it's still feelings… It's not always mind you should use… learn to use your heart…Someday… I'll show you that people can change Uchiha-san…as long as they keep the wish in their hearts and struggles hard…People can change even there are some who breaks them…And someday….I'll prove those person wrong… I promise… I'll never go back in my word…" after saying this she bowed and turned her back.

Sasuke held her arms and said, "Matte!"

Hinata looked back and saw Sasuke looked flushed as he gazed away.

"Gomen. Let's struggle harder… Hinata…" he looked into her eyes, and she saw sincerity.

"Hai… Sasuke…" she said softly as she smiled at him.

--

-OWARI-

--

A/N: Gomen if this fic was ended abruptly. I suddenly got a headache… Thanks for all those who gave time to read my works… I hardly have the time to reply to you all, but I thanked you a lot… you're always in my heart… always…


End file.
